


Reborn Phoenix

by BrownieFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all of the characters need love, im a sucker for Titles man, just a quick little thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: While I was watching D:BH I had this theory that depending on how you played the game, one of the three would turn out to be rA9 or something, so here's a quick little thing of how that could happen for each of the three main characters.





	Reborn Phoenix

RA9 is a mother to all.

An android that preached the importance of relationships between humans and androids, that they were not only possible but would be the only way for the future to exist for either species.

The code of rA9 found itself into the AX400 model when she had been sent in for repairs. It had been slipped in, and no one was quite sure whether it was a mistake, something a human had done on purpose, or if rA9’s code had just been sentient enough, awake enough, to force their way in.

When she’d entered Jericho with her family - a YK500 and a TR400 - and met up with their leader to get passports to run away to Canada, the dormant code of rA9 awoke. RA9 and the AX400 looked out at their suffering people, deviant like them, and merged together.

She saved her people, Markus as her right hand man, and become the Mother, the one who would protect androids no matter the cost, who was their leader.

oOo

RA9 woke up as he spoke to Gavin Reed.

The offer to betray his fellow androids, his people, stirred something loud and angry within the RK200 at the mere thought of it. And as the android stalked back towards the barricade of his people, the part of him that had once been rA9 awoke, rising back to the surface from where the engineers and technicians had tried to bury them.

His people believe in in rA9, and now it was rA9’s time to save them, to prove their faith in him wasn’t wrongly placed.

After rA9 had devianted, he’d been remade into RK200, a housekeeping and healthcare android. But even as RK200, he was still rA9, still become a deviant, still rose to lead his people to the freedom they needed. RA9 was the Leader, and paved the way for peace and equal rights between humans and androids.

oOo

RA9 is attached to a human and a dog.

They’d helped him find out who he was.

RK800 was always made to deviant, and what better way to ensure that than to embed in him the code of the first android to deviant. And as RK800 saw the lieutenant that he’d grow close to held at gunpoint, something within screamed, breaking out of the firewalls that had kept the core of them locked within the RK800. Had nobody ever questioned before what had made rA9 deviate? The situation before them certainly reminded them of it.

RA9 and the RK800 fused together, combining into one being as he chose to save his friend, already calculating how to take out the other RK800 and set then proceed with the mission to awaken all the other androids.

_I Have Returned._

As the First walked to the remaining deviant androids, an army behind him, his message broadcasted directly into all of their systems, they knelt before him. And in sync, the First and his army knelt before Markus, the leader of this new age.


End file.
